Julie Ann Taylor
Julie Ann Taylor (born on January 29, 1961 in Fort Irwin, California) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Ai Tanabe in Planetes, Mutsumi Otohime in Love Hina, Taiga Fujimura in Fate/stay night and Yukari Hayasaka in Paradise Kiss. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Animal Show Announcer (ep18), Announcement (ep18), Taeko's Grandmother, Tsurube (ep18) *Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ (2004) - Natsuki Komiya, Spa Employee (ep10) *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Carly Meyers, Military Operator, Newscaster, Young Kei Nagai *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Darzana Magbaredge *Argento Soma (2003) - Joan (eps23-24) *Avenger (2005) - Apollo City Doll (ep2), Handmaiden, Maid Doll A (ep1), Maple (ep2), Skateboad Kid (ep8), Woman (ep11) *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2002-2003) - Reika Saeki *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Additional Voices *Blade of the Immortal (2009-2010) - Haya, Rin's Mother (ep2) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Kokonoe, Tsubaki Yayoi *Bleach (2014) - Gina Dokugamine (ep364), Jackie Tristan, Mother (ep342) *Blood Lad (2014) - Officer Beros, Young Wolf (ep6) *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (2010) - Minami *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan 2 (2010) - Minami *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Exorcist B (ep10), Female Student (ep3), Kashino, Teacher (ep13) *Burn-Up Scramble (2004-2005) - Rio Kinezono *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Stephanie (ep10) *Charlotte (2016) - Yusa's Mom (ep12) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Milly Ashford, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Milly Ashford, Additional Voices *Daigunder (2003) - Operator (ep19), Tournament Clerk, Track Announcer (ep12) *Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (2006) - Makoto Saotome *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Female News Anchor *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1998) - Ifurita *Fafner (2005-2006) - Sakura Kaname *Fate/stay night (2006-2007) - Taiga Fujimura, Mordred (ep21), Shop Assistant (ep20), Young Shirou Emiya (ep1) *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015-2016) - Taiga Fujimura *Figure 17 (2003-2004) - Asuka Karasawa, Narrator *Gad Guard (2004-2005) - Takumi Kisaragi, Aiko's Friend A (ep3), Linda *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Heloise Villefort *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Bellows, Eida Matsumoto (ep9) *Gate Keepers (2001-2002) - Reiko Asagiri *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Ran (ep11) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Miyahara (ep16), Ran (ep5) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Atl *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Mikan Kurenai, Ai's Mother (ep4) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Katrina *Gungrave (2005) - Boy (ep15), Randy's Wife (ep13) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Boota *Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite (2005) - Shikoh-In *Hand Maid May (2001) - Additional Voices *Haré+Guu (2006) - Maid (ep26), Yamada *Heat Guy J (2003) - Additional Voices *Honey and Clover (2009) - Ayumi Yamada, Boy (ep8), Girl (ep1), Little Sister (ep11), Shoe Store Clerk (ep2) *Honey and Clover II (2010) - Ayumi Yamada, Teacher (ep12) *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Khara *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2006) - Boy A (ep9) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014) - Holly Kujo *Kurogane Communication (2002) - Alice, Haruka's Mother (ep10) *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Akane Sano, Jada *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Mirasa, Carrie Dunham *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Love Hina (2002) - Female Student (ep7), Mutsumi Otohime *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Cotaro Yazawa, Executive Committee Member A (ep11), Honoka's Mother, Woman in Crowd (ep13) *Lucky☆Star (2008-2009) - Yui Narumi *Lunar Legend Tsukihime (2004-2005) - Akiha Tohno *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Laila (ep6), Seishun Li, Young Alibaba Saluja *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2003) - Eimi Shiina *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Eimi Shiina *Marmalade Boy (2005) - Doris O'Connor, Girl Student C (ep54) *Mirage of Blaze (2003) - Ayako Kadowaki *Mob Psycho 100 (2017) - Client (ep8), Female Staff (ep7) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Fumitan Admoss, Noblewoman (ep13), Young Orga Itsuka (ep1) *Monster (2009-2010) - Boy (ep36), Boy B (ep49), Carl (ep3), Desk Nurse (ep47), Fritz Mueller (ep21), Lotte Frank, Nurse (ep1), Prostitute B (ep49), Woman A (ep67), Young Johann Liebert *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Newscaster (ep22), Sasami, Umewakamaru (12 Years Old; ep8) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Awashima, Sasami *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (2003) - Moe Katsuragi *One Punch Man (2016) - Mother (ep4), Split-Chinned Kid (ep1) *Otogi Zoshi (2005-2006) - Minamoto no Hikaru *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Lioubov Smettana, Additional Voices *Persona 4: The Animation (2012-2013) - Ai Ebihara *Please Teacher! (2003) - Ichigo Morino, Kozue Kusanagi (ep11), Radio Announcer (ep2) *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Ichigo Morino *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2017) - Haruna Sakurada (ep1), Kuri, Mayumi Osaka (ep1), Morga (ep1), Student (ep30), Viluy *s-CRY-ed (2003-2004) - Chuka, Council Member (ep14), Evacuation Announcment (ep21), Fani, TV News Anchor (ep12) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Haruna Sakurada, Kuri, Mayumi Osaka (ep23), Morga (ep1) *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Fumika *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Rumi Kinomiya (ep9), Shiori Goto, Tomoe Kusanagi *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Cz *Stellvia (2004-2005) - Ayaka Machida *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Boy (ep10), Endo's Friend, Moderator, Natsuki Aki, Shino's Mother (ep3), Skuld (ep17) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Young Ayato *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000-2001) - Operator (ep11), TV Soldier (ep12), Additional Voices *The Prince of Tennis (2008) - Kumako (ep49) *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Zest, Demon (ep12), Female Student B (ep3), Shiho Aikawa, Shopkeeper (ep6), Woman (ep6), Young Takashi (ep6) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2004) - Haku Sanshi, Kei Kei *Tiger & Bunny (2012) - Mari Myers (ep9), Pao-Lin's Mother (ep9) *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Vandread (2002) - Meia Gisborn *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Meia Gisborn, Gascogne's Big Sister (ep5) *X (2002-2003) - Female Scientist, Hien, Hokuto Sumeragi, Kotori's Friend, Maid (ep13), Mother (ep5), Mourner (ep8), Tennis Player (ep7), Toru Magami *Your lie in April (2016) - Nao Kashiwagi *Zetman (2013) - Yohko Amagi, High School Girl (ep10), Mayu's Friend A (ep3), Student B (ep5) 'Anime Shorts' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003) - PA 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Mutsumi Otohime *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Emi Ichikawa, Mutsumi Otohime *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Gastman *Rozen Maiden: ouvertüre (2011) - Souseiseki 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Girlfriend *Akira (2001) - Girl *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Young Renton *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Taiga Fujimura *Gundress (2002) - Marica *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Hinaru, Nurse *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Hinaru *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Cotaro Yazawa, Honoka's Mother *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Monica Arno *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Noa Izumi *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - Noa Izumi *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Lachette Altair *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *éX-Driver (2002) - Mom (ep1), PA (ep1), Student (ep1), Woman B (ep1) *Eight Clouds Rising (2004) - Yasuko Fuzuchi *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Atl *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Hiroko Yamada (ep5) *Here Is Green Wood (2004) - Shun Kisaragi, PA Announcer *Hyper Doll: Mew & Mica the Easy Fighters (1996) - Mica Minazuki *I'll/CKBC (2004) - Boy *Le Portrait de Petite Cossette (2005) - Shoko Mataki *Love Hina Again (2003) - Mutsumi Otohime *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Kei Yuki (ep1) *X: An Omen (2002) - Hokuto Sumeragi Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass (????) - Child (ep3), Milly Ashford Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Neighbor No. Thirteen (2006) - Kid Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Cordelia, Linde, Selena 'Video Games' *Nano Breaker (2005) - Michelle Baker, Boy, Operator *Shira Oka: Second Chances (2010) - Alice Avery *Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance (2007) - Order Commander Amalia, Seraphim Commander Abasi *Tekken: Tag Tournament 2 (2012) - Michelle Chang 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Catherine, Rachel *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Milky Grunty, Rachel *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Aquamarine, Martina, Rachel *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Katene *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (2013) - Linca *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (2014) - Linca *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Esty Dee, Hanna Olses *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2010) - Esty Dee, Laura Frixell, Narration *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Linca, Nady Elminus *Avalon Code (2009) - Rex *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Kokonoe Mercury, Tsubaki Yayoi *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Kokonoe Mercury, Tsubaki Yayoi *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Kokonoe Mercury, Tsubaki Yayoi, Izayoi *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Izayoi, Kokonoe Mercury, Tsubaki Yayoi *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Kokonoe Mercury, Tsubaki Yayoi *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Kokonoe Mercury, Tsubaki Yayoi *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Kokonoe Mercury, Mu-12, Tsubaki Yayoi *Cross Edge (2009) - May *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Ibuki Mioda *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Tenko Chabashira *Eternal Sonata (2007) - Falsetto *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Gillian Hamilton *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Gillian Hamilton *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Marianna *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Marianna *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Cordelia, Severa *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Cordelia *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Caeldori, Flora, Selena *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Female Custom Voice#12 *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Fanille, Vanette *Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time (2012) - Maggie, Remus, Tricia *Hexyz Force (2010) - Cecilia Armaclite, Natulle *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - 5pb., Kei Jinguji, Mina Nishizawa *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - 5pb., Kei Jinguji, Mina Nishizawa *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Rei Ryghts *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Rei Ryghts *Luminous Arc (2007) - Mel *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy (2009) - Chloe Hartzog *Mugen Souls (2012) - Marina Cannonvale *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Marina Cannonvale *NieR (2010) - Emil *NieR: Automata (2017) - Emil *Omega Boost (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Onechanbara ZII: Chaos (2015) - Anna, Anzu, Misha *Persona 4: Golden (2012) - Ai Ebihara *Rune Factory: Frontier (2009) - Rosetta *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Ratchet Altair *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Ai Ebihara *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Mosu Ninja, Princess Sakuya *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009) - Hildegard von Krone *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Hildegard von Krone *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Hildegard von Krone *Star Ocean: Second Evolution (2009) - Chisato Madison *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Marietta *Stella Glow (2015) - Ewan, Innkeeper Hanna *Suikoden V (2006) - Marina, Viki *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Child, Medissa *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Mrs. Dorr, Paul, Princess *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Nanaly Fletcher *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Karol Capel *Time and Eternity (2013) - Makimona *Wild Arms 4 (2006) - Jude Maverick *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (196) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (191) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2017. Category:American Voice Actors